


Stomach Bug With A Heartbeat?

by Mid_Nightmare



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (Doctors and Nurses), Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: Dick has been on suppressants and birth control since the day he presented. As the only omega in his family, he needed to stay safe throughout his crimefighting lifestyle. When he gets hit with a case of the stomach bug on steroids, it takes two weeks to get him into the doctor's office. But, what happens when his stomach bug... has a heartbeat?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985063
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Stomach Bug With A Heartbeat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry, this is a day late, but I was very busy. This was actually written for the Sladin Mini-Week, but I never got around to posting it. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> <3

Dick groaned as his forehead rested against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat. His shoulders shook as he tried to get his breathing under control again, eyes slipping closed. A cool hand settled between his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles through the thin cotton of his shirt.

“You should brush your teeth.”

Another groan left Dick’s lips as he turned to look at the other, squinting from the harsh light of the bathroom. “The mint churns my stomach.”

Tim hummed, still meticulously rubbing circles between his shoulders. “I don’t think anyone is gonna go near you with vomit breath,” Jason pointed out from the bathroom doorway.

Dick huffed but nodded slightly, spitting into the toilet again before trying to get his stomach to settle. Tim stood slowly to make sure there wasn’t going to be another violent bout of vomiting (since this was already the third in less than an hour). He prepared the omega’s toothbrush and held it out to him. The eldest brother sighed but took the offending brush. He immediately gagged at the taste before quickly and thoroughly cleaning his teeth.

Tim handed him a cup of water, and he rinsed and spit into the bowl after handing over his dirty brush. “Ugh,” Dick groaned when his stomach violently turned against him again. The younger alpha was busy cleaning the toothbrush to make sure no signs of Dick’s stomach bug remained, so Jason came in and offered his hand to help his brother up.

Dick swayed slightly before Jason grabbed his arms for support. Tim frowned, flushing the toilet and then standing behind the omega to make sure he could make the distance to his bed. The two alphas guided their brother back to his bed, and when free, Dick all but collapsed into his sheets.

He curled up in a tight little ball, groaning as his stomach churned at the sudden change. “I’ll ask Alfred to bring you something,” Tim said as he began to turn and leave.

“No,” Dick croaked, voice muffled by his sheets and pillow. “Can’t eat.”

“You at least should drink something,” Jason argued. Dick only groaned again, curling into his blankets tighter. Jason nodded at Tim before sitting on the edge of the bed. The omega didn’t pay much attention though. He was beginning to drift to sleep, but then he realized he wanted something.

“Jay?” he slurred, peaking through one eye at his younger brother. He heard a small hum, and then dark hair with bright white bangs came into his sight. “Grab the shir’... in m’ bag…”

Jason’s brows furrowed. It took a moment for him to realize what his brother asked given the slur to his words, but he knew well enough to know what he wanted. He grabbed the backpack left abandoned on the floor and rifled through it until he found the soft black fabric.

Immediately, gunpowder and smoke filled the air, mixing together to form a scent so strong that Jason could practically taste it. A deep alpha musk followed, and he made a face but passed the garment to his brother. God, he really hated that smell, and he really did not understand why Dick liked it. 

When he received it, Dick made a little grateful and happy chirp before pulling it close. Jason watched as he took a deep breath and relaxed, sinking deeper into the bed. He continued to stand there for a moment, watching his elder brother, and by the time Tim returned with Alfred, he was already asleep. “He’s sleeping,” he said quietly to the pair as Alfred set a tray on the side table. 

“Let him rest,” Alfred said, straightening up and gently herding the two brothers out of the room. “It should be done by tomorrow.”

* * *

It took a total of eleven days of constantly throwing up, abdominal cramps, headaches, and general aches and pain for Dick to finally agree to go to his doctor. Thankfully, they had a cancellation for that afternoon, so he dragged himself out of bed, tossed on a pair of sweats, and allowed Alfred to drive him downtown.

When he entered, they made him put on a mask, just in case he had something that could pass in the air. He wasn't particularly happy about it since it kept scratching his face and the smell was slightly nauseating, but he sat in a corner of the waiting room until the nurse called for him.

It was the same thing as always. He went into the room and through all the motions, getting his vitals and changing into the crappy gown. They weighed him, and he was horrified to realize he gained almost fifteen pounds even with all this madness. His blood pressure was a bit high which worried the nurse, but his temperature was normal.

He was shifting uncomfortably in his johnny. He wanted to get out of here, and he wanted to go see his alpha and get out from under his overbearing siblings and father, but that wasn’t going to happen until this appointment was finished.

After a few minutes alone where he was desperate to not vomit (seriously, he didn’t understand how he could throw up when there was  _ nothing  _ in his stomach anymore), there was a quick knock on his door before a woman with a blonde bun peeked in. "Richard?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

He nodded, so she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Hi, Richard. It's nice to see you again, though I do wish it was under better circumstances. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Hi, Dr. Summers," he said quietly before sighing softly, fiddling with the end of his johnny. "I think I just have a stomach bug or something, but my family is worried. I've been throwing up multiple times a day for like... two weeks now? I've been really sensitive to smells, especially with foods. Lots of abdominal cramps, aches and pains, some headaches. I really just think I caught something, and my family is just being crazy."

Dr. Summers hummed and nodded, making notes in his chart. "Sounds like it. I still want to check a few things. Would you be willing to provide a urine sample?"

Dick nodded. He'd give her whatever she wanted if it would get his family off his back and let him actually leave the house. He hasn't seen Slade in two weeks.

She asked him a few more questions before a nurse came in and led him to the bathroom. Giving the sample was about as humiliating as he thought it would be, especially when he had to hand it off to the nurse, but then he was back in that white room, kicking his feet.

It was about ten minutes before Dr. Summers returned.

"Well, I've got some good news for you, Richard," she said with a wide smile.

He smiled back, suddenly feeling a lot better by seeing how happy she looked. It must be good news then, he thought. She must know what bug I have and be telling me it’s about over. “Congratulations. You’re pregnant.”

Dick blinked. He must not have heard her correctly. Him? Pregnant? Absolutely not. No way. Wasn’t it just a bug?

“An ultrasound will show me about how far along you are.”

His ears were ringing. Visions swimming in and out of focus. He felt a flip in his stomach, and suddenly things were making sense. The nauseous, the vomiting, the sensitivity to smells, the headaches… All of them were symptoms of pregnancy, but he couldn’t be pregnant. He couldn’t.

“I can’t be pregnant,” he said softly as Dr. Summers was already busy asking the nurse for an ultrasound machine. She turned to look at him, gently using her hand to signal for the nurse to leave. Dr. Summers approached him, but his head stayed down, bangs covering his eyes.

“Richard… Are you in a safe place?” She asked softly. He thought for a second before realizing she took his sudden quietness different than how it was intended.

“What? Oh, God, yes. Yes, no. My alpha. My alpha is great. Wonderful really. But no, I can’t be pregnant. I’m on suppressants. I have been since I was thirteen.”

Dr. Summers frowned before slowly lowering onto her stool. “Suppressants?” She asked, turning to look at his chart. “What are you taking?”

“Uhh,” he said, trying to think of the name. “Um…Zy… Zy…” 

“Zysteride?” she asked, voice soft, and why did Dick suddenly feel nervous??

“Yeah, that’s the one,” he said, straightening up slowly.

“Oh, no,” Dr. Summers whispered to herself. 

“Oh, no?”

“Zysteride is not a suppressant… It’s a stimulant.”

“A stimulant?” He asked, brow furrowing.

“How long have you been on Zysteride?” she asked, beginning to type on her computer.

“Um…. Nine months? I had run out, and so I ran to a clinic to get more because, um, it was my… my anniversary,” he coughed, cheeks flaring red at the memory of that night. “I met with him, and he gave me that prescription. Told me it was equivalent to what I had been taking. Said it might even be better. That it works better for younger omegas.”

Dr. Summers scowled, and even though she was wearing a scent blocker, he could smell the spike of anger simmering under her skin. He frowned. Alpha pheromones didn’t affect him anymore. They never really did besides Bruce. And Slade.

Slade had always managed to affect him, even when he was just a kid running around in those painfully horrible green shorts. The alpha with a growl could get him almost to his knees, and he was the only one that ever had. But Slade had been training him to have better resistance to the point that now, nothing really affected him anymore, but there was something about her anger that worried him.

“Bastard,” she growled as she continued typing. For a moment or two, there was tense silence before Dr. Summers sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging. “I’m sorry, Richard… There are doctors in this world that still think like barbarians. Were you and your partner already bonded?” Dick nodded, and she shook her head. “He must be one of  _ those _ types,” she grumbled, and Dick immediately knew what she meant.

Whoever that doctor was must have been one of those types that didn’t believe in omegan rights. It was still in the works, as it had been for the last hundred years, but there were people in the world that still thought omegas should submit to alphas and have no say in their own lives. And apparently, Dick had walked right into that trap and managed to land himself in his current situation.

“Now,” Dr. Summers started after taking a breath, “Richard, we do have some things to discuss. I know this is not what you were planning, and I know that there are people that would stop you, but at this clinic, you are  _ safe _ ,” she started, gently clasping her hands and looking at him with a serious but sadden expression. “If you don’t want to continue with this, then-”

“I’m not getting an abortion,” he cut in quickly. His hands had unconsciously moved to his stomach, curling protectively and instinctually over where his pup was growing. “I-I,” tears were rising in his eyes, and that would have been weird on a good day, but after all this, he wasn’t worried about a few tears. “It might not be what I planned,” he continued, voice growing weaker with each word. A small hand settled on his knee, and he sniffled softly, “but I won’t kill him. I… I can’t.”

Dr. Summers gave him a small smile and a gentle squeeze to his knee. “Would you… be willing to let me bring an ultrasound in? See how far along you are?”

Dick chewed on his bottom lip, and he had a sudden and desperate need to have Slade by his side for this. If the alpha even wanted to stay with him… “Can… I come back on Monday? I… I need my mate.”

She nodded with a wider smile. “I’ll have everything set up for both of you. Just tell Sarah you need an appointment for Monday and leave the rest to me.”

After sniffling again, she passed him a tissue, and he quietly thanked her and tidied himself up as she finished up typing in his chart. He was told he could redress, and so he did, hiding in his oversized clothes and enjoying the faint scent of his pack. It soothed some of his frayed nerves as he approached the desk and asked the pretty brunette nurse at the counter for an appointment on Monday.

Thankfully, it was quick, and he was able to run out of the clinic with his proverbial tail between his legs. Once he was back in the car with Alfred, he turned away and stared out the window, and thankfully, the beta said nothing and only turned the radio on for him.

At the house, Dick curled up on the couch in the main room with one of the fuzzy blankets that Jason begrudgingly got for him. He flipped through channels, and he swore he blinked, but Alfred was coming in with a tray of tea and some biscuits for him to eat since it was one of the few things he could keep down.

He munched and watched, and then he drifted off to sleep. The only reason he realized that was because he was suddenly opening his eyes and seeing a few blurry shapes above him. Dick blinked to focus his eyes, and when he saw them, he couldn’t stop it, didn’t even realize it hit until it was too late.

A sob bubbled up from his throat, and he curled up in a ball as he began sobbing into the pillow he had been using. There was immediate panic and confusion in the air, but he just couldn’t stop. Being pregnant… He hadn’t thought about what would happen. All the things he’d have to give up. Was he ever going to be Nightwing again? He was only twenty-two. He didn’t want to give up everything.

There was a large body pushing at him, moving him around, and he didn’t fight it. Instead, he leaned into Jason, sobbing into the shoulder of his Red Hood uniform. Tim was to his left, still in his own uniform, and Bruce was standing behind him. Damian though pushed his way through, and he ended up in Dick’s lap. “What wrong?” he asked with surprising softness.

Dick sniffled, wrapping his arms around the youngest and pulling him close. “I…” He sniffled, and then a large hand settled on his shoulder.

“Talk to us, Dick,” Bruce said, and the omega struggled again. He could tell the emotions running through his pack with their scents, and he knew they were all worried and fearing the worse.

“Did it not go well at the doctor’s?” Tim asked softly.

Dick shook his head, scrubbing at his eyes with one hand but keeping Damian against him. Usually, the youngest fought cuddles, and he was never the one to give them, so the omega was not letting go. “It… was fine. I guess. I just…”

Jason gently bumped his nose against Dick’s temple, giving comfort in the tiniest of scent marking. “You know you can tell us.”

“I’m…. pregnant.”

The room went oddly quiet, and Dick took a moment to try and breathe, but then arms were coming around him from behind, and Jason was pulling him as close as he could with Damien in the way, and Tim was coming in closer on his left. Dick felt the tears coming again, and a small choked sob bubbled up and caught in his throat as he clung to his family. Alfred was in the room too, his quiet comfort and soft scent wafting over to him and having them all there helped more than words could describe. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept whispering, babbling to himself as the tears poured. "I'm sorry. I'm  _ so sorry _ ."

"Shhh," Tim shushed gently as he nuzzled Dick's cheek. They could all feel the omega unraveling, the fear and anguish creeping in.

“Please…” Dick sobbed, face tucked into Damian’s hair as he clutched the youngest to him. They had always joked that Damian was Dick’s first pup, but at that moment, it seemed every bit as true. He had him hidden like a mother would hide their child, and he refused to let go, and for once in his life, Damian didn’t fight it. “Please…”

“Please what?” Jason asked quietly.

“I don’t want to give him up… Please don’t take him from me…” Dick sniffled.

“‘M not going anywh’re,” came Damian’s muffled voice.

“He doesn’t mean you,” Bruce said gently. “He means the baby.”

Dick sniffled again, giving the faintest of nods. Bruce sighed gently before moving his arms, getting them around the omega better and gently pulling him free. Immediately, Dick reacted as he was taken from the comfort of his brothers, and his sobs returned. This was not a good sign. Not a good sign at all.

“Please!”

“Hush,” Bruce said as he sat in his chair with the omega still in his arms. Jason, Tim, and Damian immediately began to move towards him, but with one hand held up, they all stopped. The three stood there watching as their brother continued to cry, his arms curled around his abdomen.

“Dick,” the head alpha started, setting a hand on his back to calm him. It actually appeared to do the opposite as the omega only curled more into himself. “Richard, look at me,” Bruce said.

Dick sniffed, peaking at the man. Bruce waited patiently for his eldest, and after a few moments, he straightened, raised his head higher. His eyes remained downcast, a submissive gesture that was very unlike him.

He didn’t even look like himself. His spine still was curved with submission rolling off him in waves. His face was blotchy and red, hair matted and tears dripping from his jaw. He was in desperate need of a tissue, but no one would take a step closer. His scent was so sour that it made the younger brothers shift uncomfortably. Dick was often like a breath of fresh air, fresh-cut grass and ocean breeze clinging to his skin with a smile on his lips. This was not their brother. This was an omega that feared and expected the worse.

“I know that we’ve had some difference, specifically your choice in mate,” Bruce started. He couldn’t help the unconscious twitch of his lips at the thought of the other man. Wilson with all his harshness and dark tendencies was nothing like the man he thought Dick would end up with, but he has also seen the change in his son. The way his eyes shone. The way he laughed more easily. The way his scent had changed and sweetened, a sign of a well-cared for omega. Just his overall… happiness.

It was hard to deny the fact that Slade could give Dick the happiness that Bruce feared none of his sons would find.

Worrying his lip, Dick grew timider before him. It was really nothing like Dick, who was usually so bold and talkative. He was like a wilting flower, trying to curl up in a ball. “I… I can pack my things,” he said softly.

Bruce looked at him for a moment before sighing, pulling the wilted omega against his chest. “What I was going to say is that even though we’ve had our differences, and even though I don’t like Wilson,” he started, taking a deep breath in before letting it out, “I trust you. And I support you. If you want to keep this baby, then I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

It was silent for a moment, Dick looking like a stone carving in Bruce’s arms. Just as the head of their pack was about to pull back and check his son, the omega sobbed loudly and threw his arms tight around his father. “Thank you!”

The alpha looked uncomfortable for a moment. Dick was full-on ugly sobbing against his shoulder at this point, continuing to say thank you over and over. They were all pretty sure that his suit was going to need a deep clean at this point. But then a small smile spread across Bruce’s lips, he pulled Dick closer. “Shh, shh,” the alpha shushed, trying to soothe the omega. “Let’s not cry anymore.”

Jason nodded before shrugging. “Yeah, Dick, you’re making a mess,” he quipped, trying to break a little of the awkwardness in the room.

“Yeah, I think Father’s going to need to wash his suit,” Damian added.

Alfred offered Dick a box of tissues when he raised his head, and the omega took them and cleaned himself up before opening his arms. Damian went and got into his arms, hugging the omega. “I’m still the favorite, right?” he asked softly.

Dick laughed softly, a few more tears slipping and hugging his baby brother tighter. “Yes,” he agreed. “You’ll always be my favorite.”

* * *

Dick actually was having a pretty decent morning. Last night had gone so much better than he thought. Hell, everyone even indulged him by making a big fort in the living room and having a big cuddle party while they watched movies. Alfred made him some of the lemon soup that he really liked, and he took a list of all the smells that upset Dick’s stomach. He was also given more sweet biscuits and tea, anything that he enjoyed. Plus Damian was very cuddly that night which always made Dick’s day.

When he woke up, he managed to only throw up once after getting out of bed. Honestly, he was proud of himself for it too. It was the first time that he got to come downstairs and join his family for breakfast, even though no one was allowed to so much as even consider having orange juice. He even managed to keep it down! It really was the best day he’d had in weeks.

Everything changed fast though.

Standing here, in front of an ornate wood door, he was going to puke again he just knew it. It took a vast amount of control on his part and several moments, but he managed to swallow his nerves and his nausea with it. He reached one hand out, and just as his fist brushed the wood of the door, it was open.

Slade was standing there in all of his glory. He had a cigar between his lips, and he was dressed in his usual lounging attire of jeans and a plain black shirt. Dick never understood how sitting around in jeans all day could be comfortable, but it didn’t matter much now.

"Nice of you to finally drop by." The words took him from his thoughts, and he stared up at Slade for a moment, and then-

Oh no.

Not now.

Dick quickly pushed past the alpha and bolted into the room, only to realize he didn’t know this hotel room and had no idea where the bathroom was. He saw the sink though, and he ran, coughing up his minimal breakfast into it. He was bent over the counter, spitting the last little bits of food out, and, damn, he really didn't want to be acquainted with Slade's hotel sink the first second he walked in.

He almost jumped as a cool cloth was set on the back of his neck, but it, as well as the warm hand pushing his bangs back, instantly soothed him. The butterflies trying to erupt from his stomach settled, and the wave of morning sickness slowly dissipated.

Slade helped him stand and clean up, and after his teeth and mouth were clean (because this is Slade he was talking about, of course, the man had brought all of Dick’s toiletries as well as his own with him), Dick buried his head against the man's neck. They stood together for a moment, and the alpha gently set his chin on the omega's head. "When were you going to tell me?" He asked after another few moments.

Dick hummed softly, having unknowingly started to slip back into sleep at the comforting scent of his mate. Too long without Slade, too long without good sleep. "Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant."

Ice water poured into his veins. How did he know? He only saw him get sick once! Did Bruce tell him?

"No one told me," Slade answered, making the omega realize he was speaking aloud. He looked up at him with wide eyes. "I can smell it. Your scent is sweeter."

“I… That doesn’t-”

“Richard, I was married, and I have three children. I know exactly what that means.”

Dick blushed and looked away. Talking about that always reminded him about how much older Slade was, and the life he once lived. Oh, no… He thought the vomiting was bad, but tears? He thought he had run dry of those by now.

Slade's fingers trailed up his spine, and the omega's back arched. He didn’t want this. Didn’t want to be so emotional for no good reason. He normally was so strong, and he rarely cried, but now? Deprived of his mate's touch and scent? Oh, he was desperate.

"Alpha," he gasped, looking up at the man. His eyes still shined with tears, and Slade used just one finger to gently wipe at his lid and remove any gathering water.

“What are you thinking?”

Dick shook his head and hid his face away, sighing softly. “It’s… It’s nothing.”

Slade made a small noncommittal noise before scooping up the omega and heading for the couch. Dick would never admit to the sound he made once his feet left the floor, but he was much more comfortable now than he had been in days.

Of course, Slade had gotten one of those really nice hotel rooms in Gotham since Dick couldn’t make the trip back to Bludhaven yet. It was one with a massive living room, and the chairs were deep and plush, and it reminded Dick of the exact same hotel that the pair had gone to for their anniversary. The same kind of hotel that got them into this mess.

Once Slade was sitting, the omega allowed himself a moment to adjust until he was in a perfect position. With his nose tucked against Slade’s scent gland at the base of his neck and his body curled up in his arms, the world fell away, and it seemed much easier to breathe. “Now,” Slade started after a few moments of content petting where he felt the omega melt against him. “Are you going to answer my question?”

Dick blinked, waking himself up again. Damn his insomnia and Slade’s scent. “I… I didn’t find out until yesterday,” he muttered softly, pressing closer and trying to hide his fear.

Slade made a small noise before a chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest, shaking Dick with it. “What?” the omega pouted, pulling back to look up at him.

“You mean to tell me that you, your brothers, and your insufferable Daddy Bat couldn’t figure that out in the two weeks you’ve been bedridden?”

The omega flushed darker, ears tipping pink. “I… I-”

“You’ve been showing the signs for a few weeks now.”

“Weeks?!” Dick squeaked, pulling away to look up at the alpha. “Wha- You’ve known for a few weeks?!”

Slade had a smirk pulling up the right corner of his lips. “You really have had no idea? None? Not with all the late-night snacks and the sweets you’re always demanding that I buy you? Or the fact you haven’t had  _ coffee _ in nearly two months.”

Dick blinked, looking away. He hadn’t even noticed. He lived with coffee. He needed it to get him up in the morning, especially after a rough patrol, and Slade drank it all the time too. Come to think of it, he'd been drinking mostly tea now, and he hadn't seen Slade have any in the past few months.

"If… if you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

The older man remained quiet for a moment, looking down and taking in the sight of his omega. His fingers gently brushed along Dick's cheek, watching his eyes flutter close as he leaned into the touch. After a moment, his eyes reopened, sapphire blue looking up at stormy silver. 

"I wanted you to make the decision that was best for you."

Dick blinked, tilting his head just slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You know my background." While his mate was known to talk cryptically at times, Dick was confused. Slade gave him a look before shaking his head and rolled his eye. “I… will admit that I… failed with Grant and Joey and even Rose.”

A beat passed between them before Dick’s eyes opened. “You… wanted me to decide if I wanted to keep the baby?”

The alpha nodded slowly; “I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting to. You’re young. Still doing your… ‘hero’ thing. I’m not.” He shrugged one shoulder in that nonchalant way of his that sometimes really pissed Dick off, but all the omega could feel was the sadness the other wasn’t showing but was certainly feeling.

“Did… you think I wouldn’t want to?”

Slade looked away for a split second, showing a half-second of hesitation. “Lucky we got this far.”

The pair stared at each other for a moment before the omega was suddenly hugging the other tightly. “I want to keep him,” he said softly, nose pressed against Slade’s cheek. Breathing in his alpha’s scent, he found that tiny hint of fear that even with his decades of training Slade couldn’t hide from him.

He could feel the small nod against his head, but no arms wrapped around him, which brought a growl out of the omega. That got a chuckle out of Slade, and a pair of large, muscular arms wrapped around him. “We’ve gotten this far, haven’t we?” Dick said softly, kissing his alpha’s cheek with a small smile.

With a nod, Slade hummed and pressed a kiss to the bare spot on Dick’s neck, feeling the shiver run through him. “Are you sure? It’s never too late to leave.”

Dick chuckled, pulling away to look down at the other man. He traced the faint lines along Slade’s face, scratching through the scruff on his chin and jaw. A smile couldn’t work its way off his face, and he leaned down, kissing the small crow’s feet at Slade’s left eye before nosing his way down to his lips. “You’re my mate. I’m not leaving,” he said softly.

“Life doesn’t give out second chances, Richard,” Slade said as one of Slade’s hands cupped the other’s cheek.

“Then I suggest you not waste this one, Slade,” he smirked, kissing the palm of the alpha’s hand.

A small growl left Slade. “Last chance. You stay now, you’re never leaving.”

The smile that covered Dick’s lips was brilliant. It was bright and sweet, and it spoke more words than Slade was comfortable saying out loud. “Guess you better get us a house then because we’re not going anywhere.


End file.
